


Felix Felicis

by sagitariarus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, House of Black is House of Kanata, Kylo Ren is death eater, Leia's Order, Palpatine has returned, Protective Ben Solo, Rey is an auror, Reylo - Freeform, Slytherin, There Is Only One Bed, They think they hate each other, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), and they are older now, ben solo needs to fuck, but really they are in love, childhood friends / enemies, enemies to idiots to lovers, han is alive, he want his son back, i don't know what i'm doing but i don't regret anything, rey also needs to fuck, they finished school, we love you Maz
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagitariarus/pseuds/sagitariarus
Summary: Desde la caída de Hogwarts, el mundo mágico está en guerra. Rey está decidida a salvar a los suyos, aunque eso signifique cooperar con uno de los mortífagos más poderosos: Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Capítulo 1

_Ahora_

Notaba que comenzaba a quedarse sin aire. Pero no podía permitirse dejar de correr. 

Los árboles pasaban delante de ella, borrosos, mezclándose con el paisaje de aquel bosque en el que se había adentrado. Ya se lo había dicho Leia, esta misión era arriesgada: clave e importante para la guerra. Arriesgada y peligrosa. 

Pero ella era una superviviente nata, lo llevaba en la sangre, en el alma. Ella luchaba, se enfrentaba y sobrevivía. No en vano ardía el fuego de Gryffindor en su interior. Por supuesto que había sido de las primeras voluntarias.

A esas alturas, ni se preguntaba donde habían quedado los demás, solamente se centraba en esquivar troncos y no tropezar con las rocas. Estaba decidida a salvar su pellejo de los mortífagos. 

Un zumbido siseante pasó rozándole el pelo. Menos mal que se lo cortó por los hombros la semana pasada. El hechizo cayó contra un árbol delante suya que se incendió y a duras penas pudo esquivar su caída.

La estaban alcanzando. 

\- ¡No escaparás, rata sangre sucia!

Se giró un segundo para poder verlos. A lo lejos se distinguían tres siluetas oscuras con máscaras plateadas. Lo tenía bastante difícil para dejarles atrás, pero incluso las situaciones extremas pueden mejorar algo con soluciones simples. 

\- _¡Engorgio!_

Su hechizo dio de lleno en el árbol recién caído, que de forma repentina aumentó considerablemente su tamaño. Tanto, que tapó la vista de los mortífagos. 

La adrenalina aumentó en sus venas al ver que había funcionado. Siguió corriendo, sin hacer caso del cansancio que sentía en las piernas. A los diez segundos de comenzar a correr, oyó un estruendo. 

Genial, habían derribado el árbol.

Desesperada, y sintiendo que el pánico se hacía todavía más presente, aceleró todavía más. Sabía que la iban a alcanzar. No podría ni contárselo a Leia, ni a Finn, ni a Rose. Ni a Han. Su nombre sonaría en la radio como víctima reciente de la guerra. 

Sin pensarlo, solamente sabiendo que no les sacaba mucha ventaja, comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila, intentando no perder el paso. Sacó rápidamente su capa de invisibilidad y se cubrió con ella. Acto seguido giró hacia la izquierda, dirección a unas grandes rocas que quedaban al pie de una colina, y asegurándose de que los mortífagos no aparecían a lo lejos aún escuchándose sus gritos, halló un escondrijo. Era una grieta pequeña, en la que se metió hasta que tocó el fondo.

Estuvo sin moverse un rato, intentando no hacer ruido. Solamente se escuchaba el latido de su corazón y sus angustiosas respiraciones tras haber corrido tanto. Fue entonces, cuando escuchó pisadas. Estaban ahí. Los mortífagos estaban a pocos metros de ella, preguntándose donde había ido a parar. Porqué había desaparecido de repente.

_Imbéciles._

Decidieron seguir buscando, sin tener ni idea de que la tenían a escasa distancia. Pero ella no salió, se quedó un buen momento en esa pequeña cueva para asegurarse de que se había quedado completamente sola. En ese rato, consiguió calmarse. Notó que su pulso volvía a la normalidad, y que más o menos había recuperado el aliento. Pensó en los seres queridos que le esperaban en la casa de Maz, deseó con todas su fuerzas que Poe y los demás que habían ido con ella se hubiesen salvado también. 

Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, que con mimo dobló y guardó en la mochila. Se arrastró hacia la salida y cuando por fin consiguió erguirse, gimió al notar que le dolían las plantas de los pies. Se apoyó en las rocas que tenía detrás para recuperarse. Miró al cielo y se dio cuenta de que el atardecer ya estaba llegando a su fin. 

Y también se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a pocos pasos de ella. 

Una gran silueta vestida de negro, con una máscara plateada. 

Un mortífago la había encontrado, pero no era un mortífago cualquiera, porque ella reconocería en cualquier parte la forma de esos hombros y la altura a la que se quedaba su mirada de la de ella. 

Kylo Ren le estaba apuntando con su varita.

Ella levantó la suya inmediatamente, demostrándole que no dudaría en enfrentarse a él.

_Antes_

La luz de la Luna entraba por la ventana. Era una noche de lo más tranquila, nada inusual, nada de lo que hace pensar que hay algo extraño en el ambiente. Todo estaba en silencio, incluso Plutt parecía haberse ido pronto a dormir, o lo más probable era que el alcohol hubiese hecho su efecto y yaciera inconsciente en el sofá del salón. Ella no lo sabía. Pero no iba a salir a averiguarlo. 

Tumbada hecha un ovillo en la cama, Rey lloraba en silencio, muerta de miedo tras el golpe que había recibido por parte de su padre adoptivo y por todos los que estaban por llegar. Llevaba con él un año y todavía no había descubierto porqué ese borrachuzo la había adoptado. O lo que es peor, porqué la gente de la agencia de adopción le habían aceptado como su nuevo padre. Se mudó con él rápidamente, llevando en una mochila sus pocas pertenencias y pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a tener muchas más. Ese hombre le daba un techo y una cama, pero muchas veces la privaba de comida y de ropa. Con sus once años, no era capaz de contarlo en el colegio, no tenía ni un amigo. Se sentía sola fuera de casa, y dentro. Todo era una situación que tenía pinta de no poder arreglarse, ella no podía hacer frente a ese monstruo y lo único que podía hacer para desahogarse era llorar en su pequeña cama. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? 

Un resplandor procedente del exterior se filtró a través de sus lágrimas. Por un segundo dejó de llorar y miró hacia la ventana. No había nada. Volvió a recostarse, pero en seguida otra luz pasó de una forma fugaz por fuera. Sin saber bien qué podía ser, Rey se acercó a la ventana, mirando primero a través del cristal y abriéndola después. 

No había nada. 

Cuando estuvo segura de que había sido producto de su imaginación, miles de chispas brillantes empezaron a salir desde abajo, pero no le dio tiempo a asomarse. Algo grande y peludo apareció de entre las chispas y agarrándose del marco de la ventana comenzó a entrar en la habitación. Asustada, la niña se echó para atrás, presa del pánico. Chocó de espaldas con la otra pared de su cuarto, y como única protección, cogió un paraguas y lo blandió como arma. Aquel ser que había entrado cayó al suelo cuando su cuerpo pasó completamente la ventana.

\- ¡Ay! - le oyó quejarse, con voz profunda y algo chirriante.

En unos segundos, se levantó y toda su altura se cernió sobre ella. Era un ser cubierto totalmente de pelo. Y ella sabía lo que era. Era un wookie. Las fantasías e historias mitológicas sobre estos seres nunca habían faltado en los libros que se había leído, pero claramente no esperaba encontrarse con uno alguna vez en su vida.

Cuando el wookie dejó de frotarse el costado por el dolor de la caída, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba delante suya.

\- ¿Rey?

Oh, y encima sabía su nombre.

\- ¿Por qué sabes cómo me llamo? ¿Qué quieres? - dijo ella blandiendo el paraguas, temblando.

\- No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño. Vengo para hablar contigo - le dijo el Wookie, con las manos en alto, intentando parecer inofensivo.

\- Ni si quiera deberías existir. Los wookies no son reales.

\- Pero me estás viendo, ¿no es así? Y estoy aquí. De eso quería hablarte, Rey - dijo sentándose en su cama, casi ocupándola completamente mientras los muelles sonaron desagradablemente bajo su peso. Miró alrededor, observando su cuarto -. ¿Vives bien aquí? Este muggle no parece tener muchas luces…

\- ¿Muggle?

\- Claro, las personas no mágicas.

\- ¿No mágicas?

\- Rey, tú eres mágica. Eres una maga. Y he venido para mostrarte el camino que puedes escoger, si tú quieres.

\- Estoy soñando, esto no es real - susurró ella, negando con la cabeza.

El wookie rió.

\- Sí, que es real. Mira. ¿Alguna vez te han ocurrido cosas que no puedes explicar? 

Rey se quedó en silencio, pensativa, sabiendo lo que quería decir aquel ser.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que estabas tan enfadada por Plutt que cuando él abrió la nevera estaba totalmente vacía cuando segundo antes no lo estaba? Lo hiciste tú. O cuando el sofá se volvió incorpóreo y él se cayó al suelo cuando quiso sentarse. O la nube que le persiguió lloviéndole todo el rato…

\- ¿Fui yo? - preguntó alarmada.

\- Cuando él se portaba mal contigo y te frustraba tanto, tus poderes mágicos se exacerbaban y se manifestaba de alguna forma. No te preocupes, es normal, ¡y no es algo malo! 

Rey estaba en estado de shock y no sabía qué preguntar para saber absolutamente todo de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes todas esas cosas?

\- Porque te hemos estado viendo. 

\- No sé qué quieres y no entiendo nada - dijo Rey, otra vez con el paraguas en alto. 

\- Sé que para ti es difícil de creer porque has vivido en el mundo muggle desde siempre. Pero no eres como ellos Rey. Eres una maga. Te lo contaré todo y abre bien los oídos, porque puede que sea largo de contar. Por cierto, mi nombre es Chewbacca. Pero puedes llamarme Chewie. 

Rey bajó lentamente el paraguas, mirándole fijamente.

\- No te voy a hacer nada. Adelante, te puedes sentar - le dijo moviéndose hacia un lado, dejando un pequeño hueco en la esquina de la cama. 

La niña se sentó dejando cierta distancia, sin dejar de observarle con cierto temor.

\- La magia está viva, Rey - comenzó a explicarle -. Y vive en algunas personas. Tú eres una de ellas. Pero vivimos sin mostrarnos a los muggles, que es la gente que no tiene ese poder. Somos miles de personas que tenemos nuestra forma de vivir, nuestras leyes, hospitales, trabajos… Y a los once años, los magos comienzan a ir a la escuela de magia donde se aprende a controlarla. A hacer hechizos, pociones, y todo tipo de cosas que puedas soñar. En abril cumpliste los once, así que ya te toca comenzar en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Qué es Hogwarts?

\- ¡La mejor escuela de magia y hechicería!

\- ¿Y allí hay más niños magos?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Los niños del continente mágico van allí a estudiar durante siete años. La directora Organa y yo hemos estado pendientes de ti, y por fin hemos dado contigo. No ha sido fácil, porque todas las cartas que te mandábamos las cogía ese muggle apestoso y las escondía.

\- ¿Qué cartas? - preguntó Rey extrañada.

\- Estas.

Y en un segundo, el wookie hizo aparecer una varita, que en un movimiento de muñeca hizo aparecer un gran montón de cartas en el suelo. La varita comenzó a echar chispas como loca.

\- Perdona, este trozo de madera ya no es lo que era. ¡Por cada hechizo no para de echar chispas! 

La niña miraba absorta la gran cantidad de cartas que habían parecido por arte de magia a sus pies. 

\- ¿Todas esas son cartas para mí?

\- Sí. Coge una.

Rey cogió la que tenía más cerca y la abrió. Lo que decía su contenido era lo que el wookie le había estado contando. Había sido aceptada en Hogwarts, la gran escuela de magia, debería comprar todo lo necesario para las clases, que empezaban el 1 de septiembre. 

\- ¿Leia Organa es la directora?

\- Sí. Y tiene un montón de ganas de conocerte, Rey. 

Ella no lograba entenderlo del todo. ¿Ahora resultaba que era maga? ¿Y que le habían aceptado en una escuela de magia? Era demasiado perfecto. 

\- Pero no entiendo porqué queréis que yo vaya a ese colegio… Si yo no soy nadie. ¿Mis verdaderos padres fueron magos?

\- Eso no lo sabemos. Puede que sí, o puede que seas maga incluso nacida de muggles. Eso no importa. Lo que importa es lo que tú decidas hacer, Rey. Puedes seguir en el colegio de los no mágicos, o puedes venir con nosotros y descubrir el lugar al que perteneces. El mundo de la magia. 

Rey estaba deseando perder de vista a Plutt, pero también le daba algo de miedo aquel mundo que era tan desconocido para ella. 

\- ¿Podré regresar si cambio de opinión?

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero cuando veas todo lo que está por llegar, dudo que quieras hacerlo - rió Chewie.

En ese momento, Rey no sabía la razón que tenía su nuevo amigo.

***

El primer curso iba a ser toda una novedad para Rey. Aquella nueva realidad comenzó cuando en compañía de Chewie y de Leia, fue al callejón Diagón a comprar todo lo que necesitaba. La varita con pluma de fénix, los libros, la túnica… Incluso había una tienda de dulces que no había visto en la vida.

Pero lo mejor de ese día, fue conocer a Leia. Rey se había hecho una vaga idea en su mente de lo que esa mujer podría ser. Al ser bruja, seguro que era un poco horripilante, con garras y una nariz puntiaguda. Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo que ella había pensado. Una bella mujer la recibió cuando llegó con Chewie. Se encontró con una mirada amable y una sonrisa cálida a modo de saludo. Leia no era mucho más alta que ella, pero su presencia imponía respeto. Su cabello comenzaba a ser canoso, pero eso no impedía irradiar juventud y energía. La mujer le explicó todo sobre Hogwarts: las casas, las asignaturas, los profesores… Rey no podía esperar para poder verlo todo. 

***

El 1 de septiembre llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En el andén 9 y tres cuartos un montón de niños zumbaban entusiasmados alrededor de sus padres y alrededor de los carros de las maletas. Rey tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con los Tico, que le explicaron como llegar a él atravesando la pared. Todo era demasiado real y surrealista a la vez. Cuando ya cruzó el muro y se encontraba frente al expreso de Hogwarts, divisó entre la multitud a Leia junto con un hombre y un niño. Se acercó a ella y la mujer la recibió con un abrazo. Rey estaba encantada con el cariño que le brindaba aquella mujer.

\- Rey, querida, te presento a mi marido Han y a mi hijo, Ben.

\- Hola Rey - dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa hacia ella.

\- Hola - oyó que decía el niño, vergonzoso. Al fijarse en él, se dio cuenta de que era un poco más alto que ella, con el pelo negro que a duras penas tapaban sus orejas. Parecía algo incómodo, evitaba su mirada y también la de sus padres.

\- Hola - sonrió la niña.

\- Ben también empezará primer curso. Si no conocéis a nadie podéis sentaros juntos en el tren - dijo Leia, mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de su hijo.

Más tarde, Rey volvió a juntarse con los Tico. Eran una familia muy agradable. Sus dos hijas, Paige y Rose, se mostraron muy cercanas con ella. La mayor pertenecía a Ravenclaw e iba a comenzar el tercer curso. Rose, sin embargo, empezaba primero. 

A Rey le gustó mucho Rose. 

Segundos más tarde, subieron juntas al tren. 

Todos los compartimentos estaban llenos. Paige se había ido con sus amigos y ellas dos andaban por el pasillo en busca de algún sitio libre. Al asomarse por el cristal del último, vieron que estaba vacío. Aunque había una persona. Ben Solo.

\- Hola Ben - saludó Rey al abrir la puerta -. ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?

Él asintió, nervioso.

Las dos chicas entraron y cuando colocaron sus cosas se pusieron a hablar alegremente. Rey estaba emocionada por su llegada a Hogwarts. Comentaron todo aquello que les entusiasmaba de su nueva escuela hasta que unos toques en el cristal captaron la atención de los tres niños.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Poe. Creo que mi amigo y yo cabemos en este compartimento ¿no? 

Rey observó al niño guapo que acababa de entrar y a su amigo que estaba detrás.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Soy Rose.

\- ¡Solo! - exclamó Poe al ver a Ben -. No sabía donde te habías metido. 

\- ¿Os conocéis? - preguntó Rey.

\- Sí, nuestras madres se conocen desde hace muchos años. 

-Soy Finn - se presentó el otro chico. 

Rey y Rose le dedicaron una sonrisa y el moreno se la devolvió. 

Enseguida, los cinco estuvieron sentados en el compartimento, hablando de las asignaturas y del castillo. Las casas de Hogwarts era el gran misterio que les intrigaba, puesto que no sabían a cual iban a pertenecer.

\- Mi hermana está en Ravenclaw, pero yo espero estar en Hufflepuff. Me gusta mucho esa casa - respondió Rose.

\- Yo… No lo sé - Finn susurró dubitativo.

\- ¡Yo espero estar en Gryffindor! - exclamó Poe, inclinado la cabeza para mirarles por encima del hombro, con suficiencia. 

Los tres niños se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, pero a Rey no se le escapó la cara de preocupación que Ben tenía. Se inclinó hacia delante para preguntarle.

\- ¿Y tú, Ben? ¿En qué casa te gustaría estar? 

El chico suspiró, algo abatido.

\- No sé… Pero Slytherin me da un poco de miedo. 

\- ¿Crees que te tocará en esa?

\- Era la casa de mi madre. A ella le fue bien allí. Pero no creo que a mí me guste. No sé si los profesores serán buenos. Dicen que todos los magos que han salido de allí se han dedicado a la magia oscura. Incluso Palpat…

\- ¡¿Sabéis quien está ahora como jefe de Slytherin?! - le cortó Poe -. ¡Snoke! 

\- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Rose horrorizada.

\- ¿Quien es Snoke? - Rey pudo intuir que no generaba mucha simpatía ese hombre por la cara que pusieron los demás.

\- Es uno de los magos que se han dedicado a la magia oscura. Quería acabar con los muggles y con la gente que no era sangre pura. Le juzgaron pero quedó libre. Es muy extraño que ahora quiera ser profesor.

\- ¿Por qué querrá trabajar en el colegio? - preguntó Finn, asustado.

\- Sea lo que sea, no tiene que ser nada bueno. Fue el mago más fiel a Palpatine.

Rey vio como Ben tragó saliva, asustado ante las palabras de sus compañeros. 

\- Ben, no te preocupes. Ser de Slytherin no significa nada. Pase lo que pase, estarás con nosotros.

Él le respondió con una débil sonrisa.

_Ahora_

Rey sostenía su varita hacia él, sin vacilar. Le apuntaba casi con odio. 

El hombre que tenía ante ella no se parecía en nada al chico con el que había ido a Hogwarts. Habían pasado seis años desde la caída del colegio, pero aún recordaba las peleas entre ellos, la rivalidad que parecía no tener fin. 

La imagen de aquel chico desgarbado y solitario que deambulaba por los pasillos del castillo flotaba en su mente y chocaba con la visión que tenía de él en esos momentos, enfureciéndola por el cambio tan drástico que había pegado, abandonando a sus padres y uniéndose a un asesino.

Puede que incluso se hubiese hecho más alto.

Y más grande. 

¿La rutina del lado oscuro era ir al gimnasio?

\- Ren.

\- Niima.

Escuchar su voz por primera vez en tanto tiempo la transportó sin querer a los momentos que compartieron en clase. Muchos recuerdos surcaron su mente pero optó por ignorarlos. De nada iba a servir pensar en ellos. Aquel muchacho ya no estaba.

Ben Solo ya no existía.

Con un lento movimiento de varita, Ren la pasó cerca de su cara para hacer desvanecer la máscara. 

Rey notó que se quedaba sin aliento. 

Ben Solo podría estar muerto pero Kylo Ren tenía sus mismos ojos expresivos, los mismos lunares, los mismos labios. Con el paso del tiempo había perdido la suavidad propia de la niñez, pero ahora Rey comprobaba que había sido sustituida por otra. Había una dureza en su rostro que le daba un aire muy peligroso, incluso una cicatriz surcaba su rostro; pero al mirarle, ella era capaz de ver esa nueva suavidad, algo escondida. 

La sensación la aturdió por un segundo.

No cuadraba con un mortífago.

\- Sé a qué habéis venido a este bosque. Nosotros también lo estamos buscando. 

Su voz profunda y grave, y lo alto que era, eran la combinación perfecta para imponer e intimidar. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar, una parte de ella le decía que le conocía perfectamente. No había temido al chico que estuvo con ella en Hogwarts, ¿por qué iba a temer ahora? Pero otra parte de ella le recordaba que además de tener capacidades para ser un mago poderoso, no pasaba desapercibida la notable musculatura de Kylo, que la podía derribar sin ni siquiera dejarle la oportunidad de escapar.

\- ¿Y qué haces perdiendo el tiempo conmigo? - preguntó ella, sin dejar de apuntarle y deshaciendo ciertos pensamientos de su mente.

\- Podrías tenerlo tú. 

\- Si lo tuviera me habría ido de este bosque hace rato. 

\- Los mortífagos iban detrás tuya. 

\- Esos gilipollas persiguen cualquier cosa que se mueva y que no vista de negro.

Kylo Ren la miraba, inexpresivo.

A Rey le hubiera gustado saber cuales eran sus pensamientos en ese momento. 

Parecía estar evaluándola. 

\- Podemos hacer un pacto.

\- ¿Un pacto? - no esperaba esa sugerencia de él.

\- Sé que habrás estado estudiando donde encontrar la bola de cristal en este bosque. Y a nosotros, Snoke nos ha dado indicaciones. Podemos pactar no enfrentarnos y cooperar hasta dar con ella.

Las palabras que estaba escuchando le resultaban inverosímiles. Kylo Ren le estaba ofreciendo ayuda. A ella. Se habían pasado la mitad de su vida llevándose como el perro y el gato, y ahora estaba pidiéndole una especie de tregua.

Rey no sabía si lanzarle un _desmaius_ o reírse en su cara.

\- ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿De verdad piensas que voy a confiar en ti? No quiero trabajar contigo y con los locos de tus amigos.

\- No estarías con ellos. Solo conmigo. 

\- ¿Y quien me asegura que no me mataréis entre todos o que me entregaréis a Snoke?

\- Tienes mi palabra, Niima. 

Kylo estaba muy serio mientras le planteaba la idea. Incluso comenzaba a bajar la varita, lentamente.

Rey contempló por unos segundos lo que le estaba proponiendo. Si sus palabras eran ciertas, no parecía un plan tan descabellado. La clave para el fin de la guerra mágica podría estar ahí. En que ella aceptara “unirse a él” por un tiempo. Ella también bajó la varita.

Podría imaginarse llegando a casa de Maz con la bola mágica bajo el brazo.

\- Y si la encontramos, ¿quién se la queda?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que él contestase, como si estuviese reflexionando sobre las opciones que tenían.

\- Nos batiremos a un duelo, de forma justa. Siguiendo las normas. Y que se la lleve el vencedor - él habló con la misma seriedad que antes.

Parecía un trato justo. Si salía bien, la resistencia podría acabar con Snoke. 

Rey decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, convencida de que en cualquier momento podría lanzarle algún hechizo si notaba algo sospechoso.

\- De acuerdo. Pero sigo sin fiarme de ti, Ren - ella intentó transmitir seguridad con su voz. No quería que él viera que juntarse con un mortífago no le gustaba ni un pelo -. Quiero que hagamos un juramento inquebrantable ahora mismo. Y que prometas seguir lo que yo vaya a decir.

Las últimas luces del sol atravesaban las ramas de los árboles y el viento comenzaba a aullar más fuerte que antes. Vio como algunos mechones de su pelo se escapaban de la capucha negra y danzaban al ritmo del aire.

Rey le tendió la mano. Vio como él la miraba y al segundo la cogió con la suya. 

Una enorme y cálida mano la engullía.

Ella intentó no fijarse en aquella imagen, que de alguna forma que no lograba comprender, no la dejaba indiferente. Desvió la mirada hacia su rostro.

Kylo la observaba atentamente. 

Rey levantó la varita y en cuanto comenzó a hablar, un delicado destello amarillo empezó a rodear ambas manos.

\- Juras, cooperar conmigo en la búsqueda del alma de Palpatine.

\- Lo juro.

\- Juras, que al encontrar la bola de cristal, el duelo será justo.

\- Lo juro.

\- Juras, que no dejarás que los de tu bando me encuentren, al igual que haré yo, y nos protegeremos mutuamente hasta que demos con el objetivo.

\- Lo juro.

Rey volvió a mirarle y por un momento no quiso apartar la mirada de esos ojos marrones que conocía tan bien. Por un momento pensó que de verdad podría sentirse segura a su lado, sin hechizos ni juramentos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir fanfics no sería lo mismo sin el apoyo de mi queridísima amiga Andrea (reylo a muerte) que siempre comparte conmigo sus opiniones y su amor por estas historias, y mi otra genialísima amiga Andrea Skywalker que siempre siempre me anima a escribir.

_Ahora_

\- No sabes hacia donde vamos.

\- Sí sé hacia donde vamos.

Habían estado caminando media hora por el bosque, con el atardecer acompañándoles y más tarde la silenciosa oscuridad de la noche. Era raro tenerle cerca. Y mucho más raro pensar que le estaba siguiendo tan pacíficamente. Desde que habían hecho el juramento mágico, ella decidió ir camino hacia el río. Kylo se había limitado a asentir silenciosamente. 

Ella no dejó de sentirse molesta por su presencia. El tiempo que pasaron caminando le sirvió para mentalizarse sobre su próxima convivencia, aunque no consiguió del todo aceptarlo. Rey no quería compartir espacio con Kylo Ren. Le resultaría asfixiante porque ella sabía que no iba a dejar de sentir furia hacia él.

Durante el rato que estuvieron andando, ella pensó que el mortífago podía atacarla en cualquier momento. Rey iba delante y podía notar su mirada sobre ella. 

_Pero también habían hecho el juramento._

Nunca pensó que iba a estar justo al lado de uno de los magos más temidos del mundo mágico.

O más bien, nunca pensó que iba a _volver_ a estar de nuevo. Porque los años vividos en Hogwarts seguían ahí, en imágenes bien nítidas formando parte de sus recuerdos. Las imágenes de un chico alto, de pelo oscuro. Recuerdos de sus peleas, de los hechizos que se lanzaron cuando discutían. Recuerdos de sus rasgos infantiles. Un chico que dejó de existir cuando se unió a Snoke.

Llegaron a un claro donde ya se escuchaba el agua correr, y Rey le dirigió una mirada dando a entender que por supuesto había sabido el camino correcto. 

\- Podemos asentarnos aquí y seguir mañana la dirección que marca el río - sugirió ella.

\- No tenemos nada para acampar y montar un picnic, Niima.

Rey bufó, algo irritada, y hurgó en su bolso para sacar una especie de bola de tela enrollada. 

\- A lo mejor esto te suena.

De un movimiento, tiró la bola al suelo, quedando en una zona de césped algo separada de la orilla del río. Acto seguido las correas que la sujetaban se desenrollaron automáticamente, aumentando así la bola de tamaño, mientras se abría y se deshacía. 

Dos segundos después, había una pequeña tienda de campaña ante ellos.

Y no era una cualquiera. Era de Han Solo. El hombre se la había dado a Rey tiempo atrás para que la usara en caso de emergencia. 

En esos momentos, ella sabía que Kylo la había reconocido. Se giró hacia él esperando alguna reacción.

\- No pienso usar eso - dijo él secamente. Esa respuesta había sido muy predecible.

\- ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí fuera? La temperatura bajará más, seguramente.

Kylo se giró, con rabia, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Para Rey no le era desconocida la mala relación que mantenía con su padre. Había sido testigo en el colegio, observando desde una esquina como Ben discutía con su padre cuando iba de visita, o el mismísimo Han se lo habría comentado alguna vez. Lo mucho que echaba de menos a su hijo, y lo que daría por volver a estar junto a él.

Ella no iba a esperar a que Kylo se decidiese por aceptar la única opción que tenían, así que se acercó a la tienda y entró. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de usarla, por lo que su interior le había sido desconocido hasta ese momento: un espacio abierto se extendía hacia ella, a la izquierda los muebles típicos de cocina con una mesa y un par de sillas, una cama con edredón blanco en la pared del fondo y dos pequeños cuartos quedaban a su izquierda y derecha. Su interior no era muy grande, pero resultaba perfecto y acogedor. Las telas amarillentas por el paso del tiempo constituían las paredes y el techo, dejando un hueco en una pared para una pequeña chimenea.

Definitivamente alguien había hechizado la tienda con un encantamiento de extensión.

Sintiendo una gran curiosidad, se dirigió a las dos habitaciones. Una era una especie de almacén, que daba además a un cuarto de baño, y se sorprendió al descubrir un estudio en la otra. Un escritorio ocupaba el fondo y varias estanterías con libros, plantas y tarros creaban un ambiente relajante. 

Con lo desastre que era Han, a Rey le sorprendió encontrarse aquel espacio tan íntimo.

Se encontró a Kylo en la entrada observando el interior de la tienda de campaña. Rey notó que su vestimenta oscura desentonaba con aquel ambiente tan cálido y suave que transmitía el lugar.

 _Eso es porque es un mortífago_ , susurró una voz en su cabeza. La voz que la devolvía a la realidad y a la situación que tenía delante.

\- Este sitio es perfecto para vivir en el bosque hasta que demos con la bola mágica - le dijo ella. 

Por una parte, estaba intrigada sobre lo que aquel lugar le estaría haciendo sentir a Kylo. Seguía tan serio como siempre, y su mirada no estaba dispuesta a desvelar ningún punto débil que causase el recuerdo familiar.

\- No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hay un problema.

Rey le miró expectante. Se sintió tonta al ver que su enemigo había notado algo antes que ella.

\- ¿Cuál? 

\- Solo hay una cama.

La actividad mental de Rey se paró por un segundo, quedándose en blanco, mientras miraba hacia la única cama que había en la tienda de campaña. ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes?

Sabía lo que podría significar tener solamente una cama para ellos dos y unos nervios tremendos se adueñaron de ella. 

\- De ninguna manera - dijo Rey, tajante. Quería mantener la distancia con él.

No estaba dispuesta a compartir cama con un mortífago.

***

_Antes_

Se notaba que era el primer día de clases. Los de primer curso no sabían donde se encontraban las aulas y seguían con gran aprensión al prefecto para no perderse. La noche anterior había sido la clasificación en las casas y Rey se había quedado en Gryffindor con Poe. Finn y Rose ahora pertenecían a Hufflepuff y… Ben se había ido a Slytherin. Si la chica no hubiese conocido sus preocupaciones al respecto, le habría visto normal cuando el sombrero seleccionador dijo la casa a la que pertenecía. Pero Rey sí que era consciente de los miedos de Ben, y además de ver su serio rostro cuando se levantó de la butaca, supo también que su compañero era víctima de unos nervios extremos cuando se fue a sentar en la mesa de Slytherin. Terminada la cena, cada uno se fue a su sala común siguiendo a los de su grupo y no volvió a saber nada de él.

Al llegar al aula de encantamientos aquella mañana vio que iban a compartir clase con los alumnos de Slytherin. Rápidamente buscó con la mirada a Ben, y le vio sentado en uno de los pupitres de dos personas. Sin dudarlo, fue en su dirección y se sentó en la silla vacía de al lado.

\- Hola Ben - saludó ella, sonriente.

\- Hola.

Parecía más pálido, si eso era posible. Tenía grandes ojeras que no estaban el día anterior. Como si no hubiese dormido nada en toda la noche. 

Tampoco le devolvió la sonrisa.

Dos segundos después la profesora McGonagall entró por la puerta y dio comienzo la clase. Rey intentó concentrarse durante esa hora, pero no podía evitar que sus pensamientos divagasen hacia su amigo. Estaba deseando saber como le había ido tras ser recibido en Slytherin, aunque todo apuntaba a que Ben no estaba muy contento. 

La clase transcurrió con McGonagall explicando encantamientos básicos. Dejó tiempo para que los alumnos practicaran los hechizos y aprendiesen a hacer el correcto movimiento de varita. En esos momentos fue en los que Rey pudo interaccionar algo con Ben. Pudo ver que sonrió un poco cuando el libro que tenían delante cambió a todos los colores excepto al que Rey estaba conjurando. 

Ella se encontró cómoda con él, notando que Ben también lo estaba, relajándose poco a poco y pensó que podría ayudarle de alguna manera a pasar aquel mal trago de Slytherin. 

\- ¿Vendrás a comer con nosotros? - le preguntó ella cuando salieron juntos al terminar la clase. 

\- No sé - respondió él, mirando al suelo.

\- ¡Anímate! Poe y yo estaremos en la mesa de Gryffindor, y si no llegas pronto nos comeremos todos los trozos de tarta.

Ambos rieron.

Rey decidió no preguntarle nada sobre las casas y actuar con normalidad. Como si el hecho de estar en Slytherin no significara ninguna diferencia. Porque nada había cambiado. Seguirían siendo amigos y podrían hacer frente a cualquier problema junto con los demás. 

***

El comedor estaba abarrotado y era casi imposible encontrar un sitio en el que poder sentarse. Finn y Rose se habían sentado con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor y comentaban las clases que habían tenido por la mañana. Pronto, tendrían su primera clase de vuelo y era de lo único que hablaba Poe en esos momentos. 

Rey vio que Ben se acercaba a ellos, algo vacilante, y enseguida le hizo un hueco. El chico se sentó, con una tímida sonrisa hacia Rey y con facilidad le incluyeron en la conversación. A pesar de no estar tan cómodo en su casa, Ben había disfrutado de las clases y tenía muchas ganas de comenzar a conocer los hechizos. 

Cuando estaban a punto de atacar el gran plato de pudin que había en el centro de la mesa, escucharon unas voces:

\- ¡Solo! ¡Ven y siéntate con nosotros! - vieron que decía un chico pelirrojo.

\- ¡Vamos, Solo! - instó también la chica rubia que estaba a su lado.

Ben se quedó mirando en su dirección, hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Casi con una mueca de dolor y frunciendo el ceño, se giró hacia el grupo:

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Rey observó como se sentó en la otra mesa, sin saber porqué se había ido. Parecía que se iba resignado, a regañadientes. 

Los demás se habían quedado en silencio. 

\- ¿Por qué se va con ellos? - preguntó Rose, disminuyendo el tono de su voz.

\- No me gusta nada esa gente - dijo Poe. La cara del chico lo decía todo. Los miraba con odio -. Los padres de Hux y Phasma siguieron a Snoke cuando se alzó, hace años. Definitivamente no sé porqué se ha ido con ellos, y no me gusta nada que lo haga.

\- Ben no es así - dijo Rey -. Estos días estaba asustado por entrar en esa casa. Dudo que piense como igual que esos magos.

Todos se miraron con preocupación. Ben y su familia siempre habían estado en contra de la magia oscura, y también de los extremistas que simpatizaban con ella. 

Rey confiaba en él, y sabía que no se iba a equivocar en elegir a la gente con la que estar.

***

Los días pasaron y Rey notó que Ben se fue distanciando del grupo. Todavía se sentaban juntos en la clase de Encantamientos pero cuando llegaba la hora de estar en el comedor, no volvieron a estar en la misma mesa. En los ratos libres que tenían, varias veces le dijeron de unirse: para estudiar, jugar al ajedrez, recorrer los territorios del castillo… Pero el chico siempre se iba con Hux y Phasma. 

Además, Rey nunca comprendió la forma en la que la miraban a ella. Se cruzaban con ellos en el pasillo, y Hux se quedaba mirándola como si no le gustase lo que veía. Phasma hacía más de lo mismo, pero el pelirrojo era más descarado. 

El mundo pareció caerse un poco cuando un día les pilló hablando en el pasillo. Ella quedó escondida al otro lado de la esquina, intentando que no la viesen. 

\- Tenemos que buscarte otro compañero para Encantamientos, no puedes estar siempre con esa sangre sucia - oyó que decía la voz de Hux.

Rey se congeló al momento.

\- Seguro que Mitaka quiere sentarse a tu lado - dijo Phasma.

\- Estoy a gusto con Niima. No hace falta.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Y no te da asco tocarla? Mi padre dice que son seres inferiores los nacidos de muggles. Te mereces algo mejor, Solo.

Un temblor recorrió las piernas de la chica, que hacía lo imposible por mantenerse quieta tras la pared. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

\- Yo estoy muy orgullosa de haber quedado en Slytherin, es la única casa que sabe distinguirse de entre tanta rata - dijo la chica rubia -. Y tú desciendes de un poderoso mago, seguro que Snoke ya te ha echado el ojo. Nos hará los mejores magos del colegio.

Rey vio como se alejaron por el pasillo, Hux pasando el brazo por los hombros de Ben, y Phasma hablando alegremente sobre lo emocionante que sería aplastar a todos los sangre sucia del colegio. 

Cuando se aseguró de que ya estaban lejos, salió corriendo, mientras las lágrimas nublaban su vista y una angustia atenazaba su estómago.

***

Rey llegó a la sala común, subió corriendo las escaleras y llegó a su cuarto. Se acurrucó en su cama, dejando salir las lágrimas. Desahogándose. Había vivido toda su vida con un hombre que la trataba fatal, ¿para ahora pasar a otro sitio donde seguirían tratándola igual? Se había enterado vagamente de lo que suponía ser de padres muggles. Algunos magos elitistas sostenían la creencia de que eso suponía inferioridad, no ser digno de la educación mágica. Snoke y Palpatine buscaron la muerte de quienes pertenecían a los sangre sucia.

Ella no sabía en qué se basaba esa teoría. En clase, había realizado los hechizos igual que los demás. Todo el mundo la había tratado como una igual. Ben lo había hecho. 

No iba a dejar que un par de niñatos la hundiesen con sus comentarios. 

No iba a asustarse.

Por primera vez, pensó que realmente, podría pertenecer a Gryffindor de verdad.

***

La confianza que tenía en Ben comenzó a disminuir al ver que seguía juntándose con los de Slytherin. Y que además, parecía pasárselo bien. Reía las bromas de Hux, y para disgusto de Rey, permanecía impasible cuando se metían con alguien de otra casa. 

A lo mejor había confiado en ese chico demasiado pronto. 

E irremediablemente, ella estaba enfadada. No le salía de otra manera que mostrarse algo distante en el único momento que compartían juntos: la clase de Encantamientos.

Rey sabía que Ben había notado su cambio, y todo se confirmó cuando un día la paró al salir de clase. 

\- ¿Rey, te ocurre algo? Hace días que actúas muy raro. 

Ella se hizo a un lado para seguir andando, ignorándole. Él le agarró suavemente del brazo.

\- Rey.

\- ¡Solo! - escucharon a Hux, desde el pasillo.

La chica observó su brazo, justo donde estaba su mano.

\- No olvides que no puedes tocar a una sangre sucia. Será mejor que vayas con ellos - dijo fríamente, mirándole a los ojos, intentando parecer impasible

Acto seguido, salió del aula. Ben se había quedado sin palabras. 

***

_Ahora_

Habían cenado de unas latas que Kylo había encontrado en el armario que servía de despensa. Con un poco de leña e _Incendio_ , Rey consiguió encender una pequeño fuego que comenzó a calentar el interior de una forma muy agradable. 

Comieron cada uno de su plato en silencio. 

Rey se sentó cerca del fuego decidida a ignorar la presencia del mortífago. Kylo, siguiendo su ejemplo, se sentó en una de las sillas, concentrado en su comida. 

A Rey le resultaba sorprendente que estuviesen en el mismo espacio sin discutir y sin gritarse. Eran los recuerdos que tenía de Hogwarts: ser incapaz de estar en la misma habitación sin meterse con él. 

Tampoco habían vuelto a hablar sobre la cama. Claramente, uno de los dos iba a tener que dormir en el suelo.

Ella escuchó un sonido procedente de la esquina en la que se encontraba Kylo, y vio como se levantaba y llevaba su plato al fregadero. Observó en silencio como lo lavó y lo metió en el mueble. Segundos después, y sin ni siquiera mirarla, se dirigió al almacén, para aparecer de nuevo con varios cojines. Rey sintió la urgencia de saltar y decirle que deberían decidir de forma justa quien se quedaba con la cama, pero lo que hizo a continuación el mortífago hizo que se tragase las palabras. Con un movimiento de varita, los cojines se volvieron más grandes, lo bastante como para ocupar la mayor parte de superficie de suelo que había en un rincón. Sacó también del almacén unas sábanas, y las colocó adecuadamente sobre ellos, como si fuesen un colchón. 

Rey se dio cuenta de que se había hecho una cama en el suelo. 

_La otra se la cedía a ella_.

Por último, apareció con una almohada. 

Dejó su plato, ya vacío, y se dirigió hacia _su_ cama, quedándose a los pies, sin perderse detalle de como Kylo colocaba las últimas partes de las sábanas. Su ceño fruncido y su rostro serio, sus manos moviéndose sin dejar ni una sola arruga en su improvisada cama. 

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándole tontamente. 

Acto seguido, y sin darle oportunidad de levantar la mirada y verla _viéndole_ hacer su cama, se metió en el almacén con su bolso y cerró la puerta. Se puso un chándal a modo de pijama que guardaba en el bolso. Mientras guardaba su ropa, la imagen de Kylo eligiendo dormir en el suelo para que ella durmiera en el colchón latía incesante en su mente sin dejar sitio a nada más.

Se lavó los dientes y salió fuera de nuevo.

Estaba tan expectante por lo que estaría haciendo Kylo que la rivalidad, el odio, el rechazo que siempre dirigía hacia él, fueron levemente olvidados. 

No estaba allí.

Las camas estaban tal y como las había visto antes de cambiarse, pero el hombre no estaba.

Lavó su plato, lo secó y lo guardó en el mueble tal y como lo había hecho él. Se sentó encima del edredón, pensando en si debería decirle buenas noches, o directamente acostarse y olvidarse de su presencia. Quería mantener las distancias, obviamente, y tratar con él lo justo. Pero quería hacerle saber que se iba a dormir y además quería darle las gracias. Tampoco quería parecer excesivamente agradecida. Simplemente quería demostrar tener educación, y que podían funcionar como un equipo aunque fuese en las cosas más básicas. 

Kylo salió del estudio, haciendo que Rey interrumpiera sus pensamientos y se girara hacia él. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra de manga larga, con un agujero en el abdomen que dejaba ver un trozo de su piel. 

Ahora que estaban tan cerca, tragó saliva asimilando lo grande que él era. Había sido más alto que ella desde siempre, lo recordaba muy bien, pero ahora la amplitud de su pecho y la forma de su espalda y hombros la golpeaban. Enfureciéndola. 

Si dejar que aquello tomase verdadera forma en su mente, de un movimiento brusco se subió completamente a la cama, abriendo el edredón para meterse dentro. 

Sintió en todo momento la mirada del mortífago sobre ella. Algo, que le ponía nerviosa.

Rey se acomodó bien, con la varita en la mano. Se sentía más segura con su arma bajo la almohada. Sabía que habían hecho el juramento, pero no quería parecer indefensa ante su enemigo. Si él no era tonto, porque definitivamente no lo era, conocía bien su reputación: de las mejores magas del mundo mágico, de lo mejor que tenía Leia Organa en su orden. Todo el mundo sabía quien era y su increíble dominio en la magia, pero cuando se trataba de Kylo, se sentía indefensa. Porque estaba hecho de la misma pasta que ella, eran las dos caras de una misma moneda. Con él no contaba con la grandeza que le había atribuido la magia, porque la de él era tan similar que se anulaban quedando ellos dos solos. Quedando iguales.

Escuchó el sonido del grifo del baño, pasos que salían y finalmente los movimientos de las sábanas procedentes de la cama de Kylo. Él también iba a dormir.

La luz del fuego era lo único que alumbraba el interior.

Rey estaba hecha un ovillo, queriendo dormir pero con los ojos abiertos. Un nudo en la garganta se había formado desde que había salido del almacén y había procesado que Kylo le había cedido la cama, impidiéndole relajarse. 

Sin saber bien de donde salían los impulsos, se incorporó un poco y miró en dirección a su esquina. Él estaba cara a ella, con los ojos cerrados. Su ceño fruncido seguía donde siempre, y Rey se dio cuenta además de que estaba encogido. No porque su cama fuese pequeña, sino como ella lo había estado antes en la suya. Tenso.

\- Kylo.

Él abrió los ojos, enfocando y levantando la vista hasta dar con la mirada de Rey. Tal y como le había parecido a la chica, tampoco se había dormido todavía.

\- Gracias. Por la cama. 

La joven maga no supo muy bien como salieron esas palabras, pero enseguida estaban fuera de su cuerpo, llegando hasta él, teniendo un efecto sorprendente. Kylo pareció relajarse y su cara se volvió más pacífica.

Aquellas palabras significaron un reconocimiento entre ellos. Como si necesitasen ser dichas para poder conciliar el sueño. 

\- De nada.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Ahora_

La luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas e inundaba el interior. En los primeros cinco segundos, Rey intentó ubicarse, sin recordar muy bien donde estaba. No era el piso que alquiló un tiempo con Finn. Ni su habitación de la casa de Maz. Se incorporó de un brinco y miró hacia su izquierda, viendo una cama vacía en el suelo.

Ahora lo recordaba: había pactado con Kylo Ren y se habían quedado en la tienda de Han. 

Pero el mortífago no estaba.

Se frotó los ojos, y miró a su alrededor algo alarmada. Buscó la varita entre la sábanas y la agarró con fuerza por si acaso había llegado el momento de usarla. Pero la figura que divisó en una esquina de la cocina hizo que se parase en seco. Kylo Ren estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella mientras vertía café en un par de tazas. Rey parpadeó ante el aire neutro que percibía hacia ella, ni una pizca de amenaza por parte del mortífago. Simplemente se estaba haciendo el café, totalmente ajeno a ella. 

En ese momento, Kylo se giró, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se encontró con el semblante serio del hombre, justo cuando él pasaba por delante de la chica con la taza humeante en la mano y se dirigía a la salita del escritorio. 

Rey observó que incluso había dejado hecha su cama. Y la otra taza era para ella. 

Se desperezó y se levantó.

Olió tentativa la taza de café que Kylo había dejado en la encimera y le dio un sorbo. A lo mejor era porque hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de un buen café, pero ese que Ren había preparado momentos antes le supo a gloria. 

***

La mañana se desarrolló con total tranquilidad, algo que a Rey le sorprendió. La chica tenía muy claro que no quería juntarse con el mortífago, solo lo justo y necesario, pero había algo dentro de ella, una curiosidad que la hacía levantar la vista hacia la puerta del estudio, o a agudizar el oído por si se escuchaba algo procedente de allí. Pero solamente llegó a identificar el movimiento de páginas pasándose. Tampoco era algo raro que sintiera curiosidad por el hombre que compartió pupitre hace años con ella. Habían sido compañeros, y estaba claro que él había cambiado y se notaba, pero ella quería verlo de cerca. Quería conocer las diferencias que ahora existían entre ese hombre y el chico que conoció. Y también quería ver las similitudes. Si todavía se pasaba la mano por el pelo cuando estaba nervioso, si todavía tenía aquellas manos perfectas, la manera en la que las puntas de su pelo negro se acoplaba a la forma de sus hombros y espalda. 

No pasaba nada si ella sentía un poco de interés, ¿no? Y tampoco debería darle importancia si recordaba aquellos detalles tan perfectamente.

El odio también podía dejar paso a cierta curiosidad hacia tu adversario. No era nada fuera de lo común.

Sin darse cuenta, Rey pasó el día inmersa en los libros que tenía delante. Usó la mesa de la cocina como escritorio y comenzó estudiando los libros que llevaba en su bolso. Un leve orgullo hacia sí misma brotaba al pensar que había acertado al no deshacerse nunca de ellos y llevarlos siempre consigo, más aún cuando podía encontrar en ellos información sobre ese bosque. Ella y Ren no habían hablado todavía sobre como se iban a organizar para buscar la bola de cristal, pero Rey no iba a esperarse y ya estaba revisando los mapas que venían en algunas páginas. 

Cuando notó que comenzaba a estar hambrienta, se levantó y se dirigió hacia los estantes en busca de algo para comer. En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que si esa exploración llevaba más tiempo, tendrían que parar en algún pueblo para comprar comida. 

Rey abrió las estanterías y a parte de algunas latas de comida, cereales caducados y tarros vacíos, no había gran cosa. Justo estaba a punto de volver a la mesa cuando vio el último estante que le quedaba por revisar. El ruido chirriante de la bisagra rompió el silencio de la tienda al abrirse. En su interior encontró un bote cuyo contenido era amarillo. Para poder cogerlo, la chica se puso de puntillas.

“Miel” leyó que ponía en la etiqueta del tarro. Su interior brillante y de consistencia viscosa lo confirmaron. Han guardaba un tarro de miel.

Rey abrió la tapa e inclinando un poco el bote, dejó caer un poco de miel en sus dedos. Acto seguido lo probó, maravillándose del dulce sabor. Aquella podría ser la mejor miel que había probado en su vida, y como muestra del disfrute no pudo dejar escapar un pequeño gemido. Volvió a comer un poco más sin sentirse para nada mal consigo misma. Desde que habían acampado con esa tienda no había comido gran cosa, y siendo exactos desde que comenzó la guerra mágica algunos alimentos escaseaban, entre ellos la miel y muchos más dulces. 

Un carraspeo a su espalda le cortó totalmente el momento.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que solamente una persona podría interrumpirla en esos momentos, disfrutando mientras comía.

Rey se giró, a regañadientes y algo sonrojada. Kylo estaba de pie, en la puerta del estudio, mirándola.

\- Iba a comprobar si había algo que pudiéramos comer - dijo él, señalando levemente los muebles de la cocina. 

La miraba serio, como si no la hubiera escuchado gemir segundos atrás. Su rostro no mostraba indicios de nada. Ella, sin embargo, no podía parar de pensar en lo que él había sido testigo momentos antes. Y eso le ponía muy nerviosa. Intentó pensar con claridad. 

\- Quedan algunas latas - dijo Rey mientras cerraba el bote de la miel. Kylo se acercó y sacó algunas, colocándolas sobre la repisa mientras se paraba a leer el contenido de cada una -. Deberíamos parar en algún pueblo cercano para comprar comida, si no te quieres morir de hambre.

El hombre levantó la mirada hacia ella. Es cierto que Rey no le estaba tratando con total amabilidad, y ella lo sabía. Pero en sus palabras no había veneno, no había odio como podría haberlo habido años atrás. Él pareció captar ese detalle.

\- No, no quiero que muramos de hambre - respondió él. 

_Nosotros._ Había hecho referencia a un nosotros. 

_Quien es este hombre y qué ha pasado con Kylo Ren_ pensó Rey. La reputación del gran mortífago hacía alusión a un mago violento y despiadado. Pero lo que la chica tenía ante sus ojos era un hombre de casi uno noventa, tranquilo, que fruncía los labios cuando se concentraba leyendo etiquetas de comida. Un mortífago que ni se dignaba a contestarla cuando ella le incitaba a discutir. Ben Solo habría estado dispuesto a meterse con ella, sin duda, pero a lo mejor eso solo fue años atrás. Ahora Rey se encontraba con alguien diferente. Juraría que seguía viendo a aquel joven en él, en su rostro, incluso en su forma de caminar. Pero ahora cuando él la miraba, Rey distinguía suavidad en su mirada. El odio que nublaba la mente del joven Ben Solo, las dudas y el miedo que lo enfurecían, ya no estaban. Ahora había tranquilidad. Como si él estuviera seguro de sí mismo.

¿Qué había cambiado?

\- Debemos hablar del recorrido a seguir para encontrar el cristal - dijo Rey, dejando la miel en la encimera. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver como había captado la atención del mortífago -. Según el libro de Historia del Mundo Mágico, varias localizaciones de este bosque fueron guaridas de antiguos mortífagos donde torturaron a gente.

Kylo desvió la mirada al suelo, asintiendo. Rey no supo como interpretar la expresión del hombre, de una cosa estaba segura, y era que orgullo por los magos oscuros no irradiaba. 

\- Podremos guiarnos con este mapa - sugirió entonces la chica, mientras se acercaba a su bolso en una de las sillas y metía el brazo en él. 

Sacó un papel no más grande que la mitad de un folio, algo arrugado. Acercó la varita a él, sintiendo la mirada de Kylo a sus espaldas. Solamente con acercarlo a un centímetro, luces de colores salieron de la punta de madera hacia el papel, produciendo en él pequeñas olas brillantes. Rey lo dejó en la mesa y segundos después el papel comenzó a extenderse, pasando a unas densidades que desbordaban la mesa. Y ahora se podía ver un claro contenido en él, ya no estaba en blanco. La chica vio como el mortífago se acercaba con curiosidad para observar el mapa del bosque que se había dibujado con exhaustiva exactitud sobre el mapa. 

\- Este mapa describe el territorio cercano a donde te encuentras, sin importar donde estés. Nosotros estamos aquí - dijo ella mientras señalaba un punto rojo en el centro -. Podemos seguir el camino que nos lleva a estos pueblos para comprar provisiones y después dirigirnos hacia las montañas. 

Kylo parecía pensativo.

\- ¿Estás segura que este mapa es de fiar? A lo mejor está enlazado a otros mapas de tus amigos, delatándonos.

\- Es un objeto seguro. ¿Tienes miedo de que la Orden te encuentre? - preguntó Rey, con algo de burla en su pregunta, incitando a responder al mortífago. Como si le estuviera desafiando, tal y como hicieron en sus años de Hogwarts.

\- No, pero ellos me matarán sin dudarlo. 

\- Ellos no matan a sangre fría, Ren. No son como los tuyos - respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

\- No sé si has olvidado quien soy, Niima. 

Su voz grave se tiñó de cierta oscuridad a la que Rey no estaba familiarizada, y junto con la gran altura y el amplio pecho del hombre, la seriedad de su rostro recordó a la chica con quien estaba tratando. La cicatriz que surcaba su rostro también lo cantaba. El mago más buscado. Alguien peligroso.

_Antes_

La vida en Hogwarts no estaba nada mal. Teniendo en cuenta a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada cuando vivía con Plutt, aquello era un paraíso. Nunca le faltaba comida, y las clases de magia eran bastante más interesantes que las materias que se impartían en el colegio de muggles. Los hijos de magos no estaban tan entusiasmados, pero para ella todo era nuevo. La magia era una nueva oportunidad. Tampoco había experimentado nunca lo que era la verdadera amistad, y nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo a gusto que se encontraba con sus nuevos amigos. Poe al ser Gryffindor, iba a todas las clases con ella. Solamente coincidía con Finn y Rose en algunas clases, mientras que con Ben… Seguían siendo compañeros de pupitre en Encantamientos. 

Desde aquel encontronazo hacía unas semanas, parecía que un muro se había levantado entre ellos. Rey no olvidaba las duras palabras de Hux hacia ella. No iba a tolerar que nadie la insultara de aquella manera. 

Ben tampoco se había intentado acercar a ella. Parecía entender lo enfadada que ella había estado, y al darse cuenta de que Rey no le habló la primera vez que se volvió a dirigir a ella días atrás, aceptó que la amistad con la chica iba a ser imposible. Tampoco volvió a sentarse con el grupo en el comedor, el niño sabía a ciencia cierta que no iba ser bien recibido. Sin embargo, siempre lo recibían bien en la mesa de Slytherin. No es que Rey hubiese estado al tanto, sino que las voces de Hux y Phasma se podían escuchar desde la cabaña de Chewie. Rey nunca observaba a Ben. Ni de refilón. Por supuesto que no.

\- Os lo dije - soltó Poe un día, mientras terminaban cada uno con su pudding de chocolate -. Los de Slytherin iban a comerle la cabeza a Solo. Estaba clarísimo. 

\- Con lo majo que parecía al principio… - dijo Rose.

\- No les perdonamos lo que dijeron sobre ti, Rey - exclamó Finn con la boca llena y apuntando con la cuchara -. Que se atrevan a repetirlo.

Ella no dijo nada. Todavía seguía sin comprender el odio fundado en un origen distinto que el de un mago procedente de familias de magos, y todavía seguía enfadada respecto a Ben. A veces le pillaba mirándola cuando se iba de la clase de Encantamientos o cuando entraba al Gran Comedor. Pero enseguida desviaba su atención a su nuevo grupo de amigos. 

En ese momento, una figura oscura apareció en la entrada del comedor, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Slytherin.

\- ¡Es Snoke! - oyó que susurraba Poe. 

Los cuatro se habían quedado observando como el mago se acercaba al grupo de Solo, unas mesas más atrás. Incluso se habían dado cuenta de que no eran los únicos que estaban observando al nuevo profesor. Su presencia incomodaba a muchos. Rey pudo ver que el mago hablaba con todos los alumnos y en especial con Ben. El chico parecía temeroso ante la presencia del oscuro profesor, pero no negó su cercanía. Los otros, en cambio, miraban con admiración a Snoke, en especial Hux.

Rey observó la escena desde la mesa de Gryffindor, mirando pensativamente al hombre que acababa de entrar. Se le heló la sangre cuando la mirada del mago se cruzó con la suya. Acto seguido, Snoke continuó y se sentó en la mesa de los profesores junto con los demás adultos.

***

Las semanas pasaron de forma fluida, igual que la caída de las hojas en otoño. El sin fin de clases que tenían y la novedad del mundo mágico supuso esa rapidez en el paso del tiempo. 

El transcurso de los días también fue silencioso entre Ben y Rey, sin embargo el juego de miradas que compartían disimuladamente nunca terminaba. Para ella, no era fácil mantener la distancia con el chico, porque parecía que el pasatiempo favorito del grupo de Slytherin era pelear con la gente de Gryffindor. Gwen Phasma la había tomado con Rose y Finn, mientras que Hux se cebaba metiéndose con Poe y en ocasiones con Rey. Poe devolvía todos los insultos que recibía del pelirrojo, y Rey no tenía miedo de encararse a él. A veces miraba a Ben, que los miraba con los ojos abiertos, como si no encontrara la manera de actuar.

\- ¡Sangre sucia! - gritó Hux en una de esas ocasiones -. ¿No tienes miedo de ser lo peor de la escuela? ¿Llamarás a tus padres muggles harapientos para que vengan a recogerte?

Seguidamente su grupo empezó a reírse. Pero no Ben.

La chica iba de camino a la biblioteca, donde se encontraban los demás, y en esos momentos no tenía a nadie que la ayudara a defenderse. Pero eso no le importó.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, comadreja? - preguntó Rey, sin una pizca de miedo, acercándose a Hux.

\- Seguro que tu sangre la rechazan hasta los vampiros, Niima - respondió el pelirrojo, con una fea sonrisa.

\- Repite eso - dijo la chica acercándose más a él y logrando empujarle hacia atrás.

Rey vio como Hux cambiaba su expresión totalmente, ahora completamente enfadado.

\- Hux, déjala o llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase - se oyó la voz de Mitaka, el otro chico Slytherin que los acompañaba.

El pelirrojo la miró con odio y se giró de mala gana, seguido de su grupo. Todos excepto Ben, que parecía haberse quedado en el suelo, algo pálido y mirando a Rey mientras intentaba encontrar sus palabras.

\- ¡¿Y tú qué quieres?! - exclamó Rey, enfadada.

\- Yo… Yo…

\- ¿Vas a insultarme tú también? - dijo acercándose al chico de cabello oscuro.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo…

Pero Rey no podía olvidar aquella conversación que escuchó sobre ella semanas atrás, en la que todos la consideraban inferior por sus orígenes. Pensar en esas duras palabras la enfurecía más y ya no había quien la parase.

\- Si soy una sangre sucia para ellos, también lo soy para ti, ¿no? - dijo Rey, y acto seguido empujó al chico. Ben era un poco más alto que Rey, solo unos centímetros. Y en esos momentos, aunque hubiese sido más alto, ella no se habría echado atrás. Se había criado sola, ella sabía que nadie iba a protegerla mejor que ella misma. 

Y fue aquel empujón el que le hizo reaccionar a Ben, que al echar un paso atrás, frunció el ceño.

\- ¡No me empujes! ¡Yo no he dicho nada! 

Rey nunca había visto enfadado a Ben, y en esos momentos tenía el orgullo de haber sido la primera en enojarle. 

\- No os acerquéis a mí, Solo.

El temperamento de la chica hizo mella en él, que estando enfadado, la miró por última vez antes de irse, desapareciendo tras las escaleras del final del pasillo. 

***  
 _Ahora_

El sueño de Rey no estaba siendo para nada relajante. La chica estaba siendo presa de pesadillas que la hacían estremecerse y girar de un lado a otro. De manera sofocada, logró abrir los ojos e incorporarse. Pero no consiguió despejar su mente, su mirada vio una sombra alta y negra al lado de la puerta. Instantáneamente pegó un bote sobre la cama, presa del pánico, sin saber quien era esa figura: si era Kylo o cualquier otro mortífago. Se giró rápidamente hacia la otra cama, buscando la presencia del mago. Sorprendentemente, Kylo estaba ahí, durmiendo. Rey se giró de vuelta a la sombra, varita en mano, apuntando. Durante unos segundos, intentó agudizar la vista, intentando distinguir mejor lo que tenía delante. La luz de la luna entraba por el ventanal del techo y justamente no daba a la figura que tanto estaba atemorizando a Rey.

Lentamente se levantó tras deslizarse silenciosamente de su cama. Con un par de pasos, la joven maga pudo ver al fin lo que tanto alboroto le estaba causando: era la capa de Kylo. El mortífago la había colgado justo antes de irse a dormir y en la oscuridad parecía otro mago oscuro observando desde la puerta. 

Con respiraciones pesadas y de alivio, Rey bajó la varita y se dirigió algo tambaleante a la cama. Todavía sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Echó un último vistazo a la capa negra antes de cerrar los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormida en menos de lo que canta un hipogrifo. 

***

A la mañana siguiente, Rey se despertó junto con los rayos del sol que iluminaban la mañana. Lo primero que pudo pensar fue en que la gran túnica de mortífago ya no estaba colgada como la noche anterior, ahora estaba doblada en una de las sillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento haber tardado en actualizar! Poco a poco se va conociendo lo que ocurrió en los años de Hogwarts jeje y luego están los adultos Ben y Rey de camping xddd Esto solo es el comienzo!! ♡♡♡
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos :))


End file.
